With the progress of the semiconductor manufacturing technique, the flash memory card is known to have low price per unit memory cell than ever before. As a portable device, the flash memory card not only has characters of mini-size and low weight but also without read-head vibration problem as conventional disk driver has. The flash memory card is thus the one of the most hit electronic merchandise for memory expansion usage of digital still camera, MP3 player, pen drive, and personal digital secretary assistance. A user utilizes the flash memory card to store the image data or sound recorded data or other digital information he desired in outdoor, thereafter, he can easily access the data that he stored in the flash memory card just by applying the card reader while he comes to the office or home. The flash memory card can be refreshed just by doing the file deletion or memory card formatting.
However, the specifications of the flash memory card are not unified but to variety from one main manufacturer to another. There are at least 6 types of memory cards being hit in the market, examples are CF type I/II, Memory Stick (MS), Multimedia Card (MMC), Secure Media Card (SD), Smart Media Card (SMC), and XD-Picture Card. Accordingly, to adapt the variety of card types, the card-readers are variety to satisfy the various requirements of users. Typically, the types of 2 in 1 (two slots in one card reader), 3 in 1, 4 in 1, or 6 in 1 of card-readers are very common.
In responsive to the popularity and common of the USB devices, nowadays, the basic input/output systems for personal computers are almost all supporting the booting function. Typically, those kinds of the USB devices are used for data storage including USB card reader, and pen-drive, USB-hard disk driver, USB-floppy driver. However, no matter what kinds of the popular operation systems are, for example, WIN 98, WIN 2000, NT4, Win XP, or Linux, most of them shown only one icon to show the present of a card reader, even more than one memory cards are inserted. Some of the card readers show more icons on desktop so that each corresponds to one slot and is labeled by one letter. Even though the status thereof is not shown. User can not acquire the memory card(s) presented information just from the labels or icons shown. Usually, morn than one try is demanded.
Hence, an object of the present invention is to provide a method. In the method, the flash card(s) inserted into the slot(s) is detected and the statuses are provided.